Mario Kart ULTIMATE
ATTENTION! 'This is an important message to all who wander this page: you have stumbled across a Great Games, Inc. article. You cannot edit unless you are correcting for spelling or grammar. If you want to do something else, ask me on my talk page or on the comment board. And if you see an IP edit this starting with 76.242 something, it's probably me. User:MarioLuigi1234 This is a game for The Future Nintendo made by Great Games, Inc. It is another Mario Kart game that serves as a spin-off to the FN's trilogy of games, mainly to the second one, Super Mario Galaxy ULTIMATE. It was announced in 2100 and is scheduled for release in late spring of 2101 for all regions. Nintendo president Lord Voldemort told fans that the game will feature new and retro tracks as usual. Gameplay Returning Elements Gameplay will be similar to previous installments. It brings back tracks from each Mario Kart game. It brings back the Poison Mushroom, which was only used in ''Super Mario Kart. Two people in a kart from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! returns as well, being unlockable for later use. It also has the kart format of each player having their own karts at their disposal from Mario Kart DS, instead of having to use karts shared by the character's size class. Gliding returns, though underwater doesn't. Gliding can be activated by using a blue ramp, or instantly with a P-Wing, which is Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa's special item. New Elements There are many new elements in this game. Firstly, four new cups have been added to accomodate retro courses, and this is the first Mario Kart where DLC will be usable. This game sports the greatest number of characters (49) and items (35). There are also several new modes, listed below. This game also introduces tire pressure and gas as a factor. If a flat tire occurs (say, by a sudden collison or bumpy and jagged road), Lakitu will stop the player briefly to change his/her tire out. If the player's gas meter drops and he/she hasn't found one of the fifty gas tanks scattered around the course, Lakitu will also stop him/her to refill them. Also, this is the first game where the number of people in a race can vary. There can be 8, 12, 16, or 24 racers on the track at a single time. In Double Dash mode, 8 and 12 are not usable and 16 and 24 feature 8 and 12 karts, respectively. Game Modes Grand Prix There are 12 cups in all. There are 6 new cups and 6 retro cups, the latter featuring 3 tracks from Super Mario Kart, 64, Super Circuit, and DS, and four tracks from Double Dash!!, Wii, and 7''. Each cup has four tracks. Grand Prix is played in Single Dash mode, which has one person on a kart, and Double Dash mode (unlocked later) where two people can go on a kart. And, the first time since ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Grand Prix can be played in multiplayer, with up to four people. Double Dash Double Dash is unlocked when all of the characters have been unlocked. It is playable in Grand Prix, VS, Battle, and Online, but not in Time Trials. There are two in a kart: one drives, and one handles the items. Double Item Boxes will also return, giving both players an item. They can switch at any time. In multiplayer, there is also co-op mode where the two people in the kart collaborate. Time Trials The player can choose any track to race on and they can try to beat their time. There are two staff ghosts on a course, easy ghosts and hard ghosts. The player can save up to eleven of their own and they can have a race with other peoples' ghosts, like in Mario Kart 7. ''Racers met online can also be added to the ghost list. The player can also view the rankings for a course. VS It's completely new. The player can alter the race tracks or even create his/her own, and then race in them. It can also be played the classic way, too, though. In Classic VS, the player can pick the number of racers (8-24), the engine size, the items used, the CPU difficulty, what CPU players are playing as, the number of races, and the tracks played. Battle There are five modes of battle. *'Balloon Battle: This is the classic mode the player has to use items to pop all five of the opponent's balloons. If there is only one person or one team left, then they win, reverting to the pre-''Mario Kart Wii'' format. This can be played in single mode or team mode. *'Coin Runners: '''The players run around the stage to collect as many coins as possible before time runs out. This can be played in both single and team mode. *'Shine Thief: Like in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, the players have to get a Shine Sprite and hold it for as long as possible until the timer runs out. This can be played in both single and team mode. *'''Boss Battle: Two teams take on two separate bosses in an enclosed area. The bosses are Mecha Bowser from Super Mario Galaxy and a large ROB. The bosses always have fifty lives and whichever team beats their boss first wins. Small items (shells, Bob-ombs) count for one point. Powerful items count for two points, and special items count for 3. Non-offensive weapons are not used. This must be played in teams. *'Demolition Derby: '''Like balloon battle without balloons. You have to go around hitting people without items and do as much damage as possible. The last person standing wins. You can't play this in teams. Minigames The player can visit the minigame shop where there are three minigames open to play. Characters and cars can be unlocked by beating these. *'Shell Toss: 'The player is given sixteen green shells in an enclosed area. Goombas will drop from the sky, along with item boxes that automatically give two more shells when touched. There is a one-minute timer. The player has to hit as many Goombas as possible. *'Galaxy Hunt: 'The player starts on the Comet Observatory, where Rosalina (Luma if Rosalina is being used) tells him/her that she has hidden twenty large Star Bits around the observatory (appearing like in the battle course). The player must find them as quickly as possible. *'Kart Golf: 'The player starts on a Par 3 golf course, where the kart has a club built on the right side. It has star power, used for hitting the ball great distances. The player must finish this hole, a Par 4, and a Par 5 (all taken from ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour) with the least amount of strokes possible. Online The player can connect online with as many as three other people and pick Local, Regional, or International. The maximum for online races is 24 people per race, but they can pick 12, too. Hackers and cheaters are not allowed online. Battle is also playable along with VS (regular) and Grand Prix. Mario Kart Channel Like in Mario Kart Wii ''and ''Mario Kart 7, ''this game will feature a Mario Kart Channel. It has several functions. *'Ghost Race: 'Like in Mario Kart Wii, the player can race a random ghost from a random course, though its time is usually around the player's record. *'Rankings: 'The player can access rankings for tournaments and courses in time trials. *'Social Plaza: 'If the player wants to add friends, they can go to the plaza, where they will race against a random person who is also there. If the player wants to, they can add that person as a friend. *'Friends: 'Here the player can see their friends, access their ghosts, and challenge one to an online race. *'Tournaments: 'Like in the Wii game, semi-monthly tournaments exist, with altered race courses being a challenge for the player, who must get the best time in the course. *'Library: 'The player can play their created tracks from VS and post them online if they want to. Controls and Techniques There are many techniques in the game, all of which can be performed using The Future Nintendo's vertasile controller, which can morph into seventeen different forms, but only the main one is used in ''Mario Kart ULTIMATE. Basic *'Accelerate: '''A *'Brake: 'B *'Reverse: 'Hold B *'Steer: 'Move the control stick. *'Look Back: 'ZL *'Drift: 'R *'Mini-turbo: 'Drift long enough for blue sparks to appear, then orange, then red. *'Switch Characters (Double Dash): 'ZR *'Items: 'L *'Glide: 'Use a P-Wing or get on a blue ramp and move the control stick. *'Trick: 'Shake the controller. Advanced *'Rocket Start: 'Press and hold A as the countdown before the race gets to 2 (3, 2 (PUSH), 1, GO! *'Tricks: 'Shake the controller on a jump. *'Double Dash: 'In two-player co-op, have both players do a rocket start. The effect will double. *'Slipstream: 'Stay behind an opponent long enough to get a speed boost from blue wind lines. Point Spread Comparison There are modes in this game with 8, 12, 16, and 24 karts at once, meaning that the point spread will vary. Items The game introduces many new items. Also, each team of characters has a special item like in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. The number of people in a race can vary, so there are several categories to describe what place the player gets them in: top, high, middle, low, and bottom. To describe these in 12-racer terms, top would be 1-2, high 3-5, middle 6-8, low, 9-10, and bottom 11-12. Standard Items (Everyone can use them) Special Items Courses There are a total of 56 tracks and 14 battle courses. 8 tracks are purchasable from DLC, bringing the number of regular tracks to 48, divided into 12 cups. There are four new cups, the Egg Cup, Boo Cup, Heart Cup, and Blooper cup, made to accommodate all of the retro courses. There are three new circuits, along with a track based on Toy Time Galaxy, a roller coaster, an arena, Peach's Castle, and a Mushroom-Gorge-esque track, to name a few. As with all Mario Karts, this game has a Bowser's Castle, Mario Circuit, and Rainbow Road. Among the retro courses, there are 3 SNES, N64, GBA, and DS, and 4 GCN, Wii, and 3DS, summing up to 24. Fan favorites that return are Yoshi Valley, Sherbet Land, Mushroom City, Neo Bowser City, and Toad's Factory. Race Courses There are 48 race courses divided into 12 cups. Main article: Courses (Mario Kart ULTIMATE) New Courses Retro Courses Cup Gallery 493px-SuperMushroomNSMB2.png|Mushroom Cup FireFlower(1).png|Flower Cup YoshiEggNSMBW.png|Egg Cup Bigbooart.png|Boo Cup. PowerStarSMSJ.png|Star Cup Special Cup-1-.png|Special Cup GreenShell.png|Shell Cup Banana Peel.png|Banana Cup MK3DS Heart.png|Heart Cup BlooperCarnival.png|Blooper Cup 121px-SuperLeafMK7.png|Leaf Cup ThunderboltNoGlow.png|Lightning Cup Battle Courses DLC Purchasable Tracks Two cups of four tracks are purchasable from the DLC shop for $4.00 each. There is one cup with new tracks and one cup with retro tracks. These are playable in all modes except Grand Prix. Staff Ghosts As in previous games, each track has a staff ghost in Time Trials. One is easy, and one is hard. The hard one can be unlocked by beating the easy one. Each track's ghosts are the same, meaning that the same name is used for both ghosts in a track. All tracks use the same character for both, with the expert ghost using the unlockable kart and the normal ghost using the default kart, so does this chart really need a space-filling kart column? Course Gallery SM64DS-Peach's_Castle.PNG|A shot of the castle from the Flower Cup's Peach's Castle. Junglejapes.png|A part of DK Peak where the boost panel offscreen is required to exit the cave. 640px-PM_Bowserscastle.png|Bowser's Castle, built like in Paper Mario with most of the race inside. 640px-Mktrack.jpg|Wii Toad's Factory, showing the tractors in the muddy area near the finish. Wuhumountainloop.png|3DS Maka Wuhu showing the castle near the mountain's peak. WarioColosseumIcon-MKDD.png|An overhead view of GCN Wario Colosseum (which now has 3 laps). Playable Characters There are 49 characters, each (not including DLC) with a partner. Twelve are already unlocked, twelve are unlockable, and twenty-five can be purchased for $1.00 each with DLC. There are three weight classes: Light, Medium and Heavy. Light characters have high acceleration and handling, while heavy characters have high speed and weight. Medium characters have all-around stats. Each pair of characters has their own special item, while DLC characters can use any special item, much like King Boo and Petey Piranha in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, making all 25 powerful characters. Starting Characters There are 12 starting characters. Unlockable Characters As the player progresses in the game, more characters will become unlocked. There are twelve, with four in each class. Kamek and Kamella see their Mario Kart debut, along with Luma, who is placed in Medium because there wasn't enough room to put him in light. Koopa Troopa and Koopa Paratroopa are also in Medium, but this was because Bowser had all of the Troop fitted with heavy shells. Surprisingly, Bowser Jr. is in Light because he already had a spiked shell, so Bowser didn't need to change it. DLC There are twenty-five characters purchasable from the DLC shop for $1.50 each. These consist of eight of each weight class and Mii, which varies based on its settings. Three of the Koopalings make their Mario Kart debut along with three babies, Pianta, Noki, Hammer and Boomerang Bros, Dixie and Tiny Kong, Boom Boom, Pom Pom, and Lubba. Medium Characters *Larry Koopa (green) *Wendy Koopa (pink) *Noki (tan) *Wiggler (orange) *Hammer Bro (darkgreen) *Boomerang Bro (blue) *Dixie Kong (yellow) *Tiny Kong (cyan) Heavy Characters *Dry Bowser (gray) *Pianta (green) *Funky Kong (brown) *Lubba (purple) *Boom Boom (yellow) *Pom Pom (Pink) *Ludwig Koopa (blue) *Metal Mario (gray) Stat Bonuses Karts The game will feature retro karts along with new ones. The feature to create a kart will not be returning from Mario Kart 7, and neither will bikes, but Lord Voldemort (Nintendo president) assured that the game will still be great without them. As stated earlier, tire pressure and gas will be factors in this game. Gallons of gas are found on the track to refill the tank, which will deplete in an average of two minutes, depending on the car. Large cars tend to use more gas. If the player runs out of gas, then they are given another one and set back ten seconds from the race. Tires can pop from a sudden jolt in the road and Lakitu will stop the player to change their tire. Each character has two karts, a default one and an unlockable one. DLC-purchased characters do not have their own karts and can use any in their size class. There are four types of kart, like in Mario Kart Wii. *'Standard: '''These have starts closer to the norm for their weight class, all stats usually between 30-50 points out of 80. These consume a tank of gas in about two minutes. *'Speed: 'These have high speed and drift, but poor acceleration and handling. These consume a tank of gas in a minute and a half. *'Terrain: 'These have high off-road and handling, but poor drift and speed. These consume a tank of gas in two minutes. *'Control: '''These have high acceleration and handling, but poor drift and speed. These consume a tank of gas in two and a half minutes. Off-road and drifting differ from kart to kart but are usually higher in lighter karts. Stats are out of 80. Main article: Karts (Mario Kart ULTIMATE) Karts Kart Gallery B dasher.jpg|B Dasher (Mario) 640px-RedFire.jpg|Red Fire (Mario) Greenfire.jpg|Green Fire (Luigi) Turbo yoshi middle kart.jpg|Turbo Yoshi (Do I have to say it?) Rambi Rider.jpg|Rambi Rider (DK) Piranhapipes.jpg|Piranha Pipes (Petey) Boo Pipes.jpg|Boo Pipes (King Boo) 412px-BabyDD.png|Goo Goo Buggy (Baby Mario) Unlockables There are a lot of things to unlock. Characters *Baby Mario: Win the 150cc Blooper Cup. *Baby Luigi: Unlock 4 expert staff ghosts. *Toad: Win the 50cc Star Cup. *Toadette: Get a star rank in all of the 50cc New Grand Prix Cups. *Koopa: Finish with at most a par overall in Kart Golf. *Paratroopa: Win the 100cc Special Cup. *Petey Piranha: Unlock 32 expert staff ghosts. *King Boo: Win the 100cc Leaf Cup. *Kamek: Win the Mirror Boo Cup. *Kamella: Get a star rank in all of the 100cc Retro Grand Prix Cups. *Rosalina: Win the 50cc Lightning Cup. *Luma: Unlock all 48 expert staff ghosts. Cups *Boo Cup: Win the 50cc Egg Cup. *Star Cup: Win the 100cc Boo Cup. *Special Cup: Win the 150cc Star Cup. *Blooper Cup: Win the 50cc Heart Cup. *Leaf Cup: Win the 100cc Blooper Cup. *Lightning Cup: Win the 150cc Leaf Cup. Battle Courses *Wuhu Island: Get a star rank in all of the 150cc New Grand Prix Cups. *The Sinking Titanic: Win the 50cc Special Cup. *Wii Delfino Pier: Win the 150cc Boo Cup. *3DS Sherbet Rink: Unlock 24 expert staff ghosts. Karts *Red Fire: Win the 50cc Blooper Cup. *Green Fire: Win 100cc Star Cup. *Parade Kart: Get a star rank in all of the Mirror Retro Grand Prix Cups. *Royal Carriage: Get a star rank in all of the 100cc New Grand Prix Cups. *Turbo Yoshi: Win the 50cc Leaf Cup. *Turbo Birdo: Win the Mirror Star Cup. *Safari Car: Win the Mirror Blooper Cup. *Kong Boat: Unlock 40 expert staff ghosts. *Wario Car: Win the 50cc Boo Cup. *Waluigi Racer: Win the Mirror Leaf Cup. *Demolisher: Get a star rank in all of the 150cc Retro Grand Prix Cups. *Bat Wing: Unlock 8 expert staff ghosts. *Mushmonster: Win the 100cc Lightning Cup. *Speed Runner: Get a star rank in all of the 50cc Retro Grand Prix cups. *Tiny Titan: Win the 150cc Lightning Cup. *Rattle Buggy: Win the Mirror Lightning Cup. *Shell Racer: Unlock 1 expert staff ghost. *Airplane: Get a star rank in all of the Mirror New Grand Prix Cups. *The Claw: Win the Mirror Special Cup. *Flame Flyer: Finish Shell Toss with twenty or more seconds left. *Airship: Unlock 16 expert staff ghosts. *Mini Ghost Ship: Win the 150cc Special Cup. *Comet: Finish Galaxy Hunt with a time of three minutes or better. *Power Star: Win the Mirror Leaf Cup. Modes *Mirror: Win every 150cc cup. *Double Dash: Unlock every character. Gallery Here is a link to the game's gallery: Gallery: Mario Kart ULTIMATE. Beta Elements *The game was originally only supposed to have 8 cups, but after protestors broke into Nintendo and demanded more, they added a lot. *But Nintendo added way too many more and they decided to trim the number from 60 to 12. *Characters used to be able to access all karts, but were limited to their weight class's. *There used to be a mission mode, but it was pulled before the release. *Toadsworth was going to be a playable character, but was replaced by Baby DK. *Wiggler was going to be a playable character but was replaced by Wendy Koopa. *In the demo at E3 2100, there was a song that was played on Yoshi Circuit, but isn't found in the real game. *A stage called boo_course is playable by ROM hacking. Its map is similar to that of Toy Time Playroom but has textures like Boo Valley. *A stage called junk_course is playable by ROM hacking. It looks similar to Star Road but looks based on Space Junk Galaxy. *A lot of tracks were purchasable from DLC, but most were pulled. *N64 Toad's Turnpike was set to be in the game instead of Yoshi Valley, but it was changed. *3DS Music Park was replaced with 3DS Piranha Plant Slide. *Wii DK Summit was replaced with Wii Toad's Factory. 97px-Wiggler MK7.png|Wiggler's beta art. Toadsworth2.png|Toadsworth's beta art. Staff *Everything: MarioLuigi1234. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Racing Games Category:Kart racing Category:Peach Category:Peach Games Category:Luigi Category:Luigi Games Category:Yoshi Category:Yoshi Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Donkey Kong Category:Spin-offs Category:Games by MarioLuigi1234 Category:Wario Category:Wario Games Category:Waluigi Category:Waluigi Games Category:Bowser Category:Bowser Games Category:Track Racing Games